Art is like Love
by Shaitenshi
Summary: We met for the first time at a club. It was one of those meetings were you think " I'll never see her again after tonight". So with that in mind I did something I never ever do, I slept with her. NanoFate.OOC.AU.


**Title:** Love is like Art.

**Chapter name:** C~winds

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MGLN, but I do own an unruly muse.

Okay, here is my newest story and like most of my other ones this is AU and the characters are OOC. So if you don't like that you shouldn't read this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate's POV:<strong>

"Oh come on Fate-chan this is my last day as your editor." I looked up from my drawing into the pleading azure eyes of, my editor and long time friend, Hayate Yagami. "Just a couple drinks as a sort of farewell."

"No." I said for the fifth time that hour. "The last time we went out drinking together I woke up the next day on a park bench in the middle of Tokyo."

"Oh come on that's not so bad." She said with a smile. "It's less that a two hour ride from here."

"I was wearing a panda suit and had somehow acquired a job as the new mascot for the children's live action show The Days in the Life of the Homeless Panda Jiji." I deadpanned.

"Oh come on," She laughed. "That was a one time thing. Nothing like that ever happened before."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I seem to recall another evening where the both of us woke up naked in a shrine in Kyoto. After attempting to skinny dipping in the holy water at the shrine entrance. The old miko that found us nearly had a heart attack. " I said blushing at the memory of the 60 year old priestess opening the shrine doors and nearly fainting at the sight of us. She had screamed at the top of her lungs before passing out. Her scream had alerted the other members of the shrine and they had converged to see me naked and horrified trying to help the old woman and Hayate, also naked, sleeping peacefully. " We still aren't allowed back in that district of Kyoto."

"Uh, okay so there was that time too, but there were only those two occasions." Hayate said before hopping up onto my working desk and taking a seat. I narrowed my eyes slightly as she began to put away my drawing materials.

"How about that time in collage when..." I started when she interrupted.

"Okay! I get it!" She groaned. " But all of those experiences made good material for your manga, right?" I looked up into sparkling blue orbs and I could see the gears turning in her mind.

I reluctantly nodded. I had always referred back to the wilder moments in my life whenever I get close to my deadline and cant think of anything to draw for the magazine.

"So you could say that you became as famous as you are because you had all of the experiences, and that with out me to encourage that wild side of yours you never would have made it this far."

"Um, no I wouldn't say that..." I said only to be interrupted.

"You could also say that going out for drinks with me tonight would defiantly help to keep you famous, because as a mangaka you always need to have new material to keep people interested in your work." I rolled my eyes at her logic. Hayate was my best friend but I can honestly say that I some times have no idea what's going on in her head. I still cant figure out why she so eager to go out drinking with me. I mean sure it is her last day as my editor but still we have been friends for years so it's not like it is the last time I was going to see her.

"Hayate,as you know, my deadline is in three days and as a mangaka a dead line is everything. I also have to meet my new manager in the morning and I don't think that meeting him or her with a hangover is a good idea." My eye twitched in annoyance when I looked down and saw that all of my materials had been put away. "Besides why are you so eager to go drinking with me?"

"Because your my best friend and I never get to see you...?" Came the reply that sounded more like a question than an answer.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to push back my growing annoyance. She had been grilling me about going to the bar with her for the past hour and that is the only reason she can come up with. "Hayate, you are here at my place every day. Your job is to make sure I do my job. So seeing me is defiantly not your reason. I want the truth."

"Cant a women want to spend time with her best friend out side of work." She said smiling innocently down at me. I just stared at her blankly, not buying that sweet smile. " Okay fine I will tell you the truth, but you have to hear me out and not run away."

"Okay." I nodded.

"You promise you wont run?" She looked in to my eyes seriously, like what she was about to tell me was a life or death type of situation.

I nodded again slightly afraid. "I promise."

She smiled in relief. "Okay I have two reasons. The first is this." She said pulling two tickets out of her pocket with a flourish thrusting them in my face.

"Opening night at the hot new night club _C~wind_." I read out loud, then sweat dropped. Of course she would get worked up about something like this. A new night club opening meant that there would likely be a lot of single young women there and for a playgirl like Hayate that was practically heaven. I sighed crossing me arms and leaned back in my swivel chair, getting comfortable.

"I know the owner and she gave me two tickets, so I thought I would invite you to come with me." She continued happily. "The second reason is that I need a wing-man." The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end the moment she said those words, and my flight instincts were instantly triggered. The last and only time I played wing man for Hayate was the last day of innocent Fate T. Harlaown. With a quick twirl in my chair I was facing the door of my work room, gripping the arms of my chair tightly. My escape already planned, if I could just make it to that door the exit of my flat was only three seconds away at my full speed. In an instant I was pushing myself out of the chair but before I was even fully standing I was halted by Hayate's words. "You promised you wouldn't run."

With a defeated whimper I returned to my seat, silently cursing my self for making that stupid promise. "Hayate..." I practically whined. Trying to suppress the memory of the last time but it wouldn't quite stay away. Flashes of the night I had spent with the woman that Hayate had found for me sped through me head. All of the strange things she had me do, and the fact that I was too drunk to know better. I shuddered as the memory of a crab, an umbrella, and the women who called herself mistress Vageta. She was my only one night stand, and I still cant bring myself to eat crab meat.

"I know that last time was horrible, but in my defense she seemed normal when I first talked to her." Hayate said. "And I apologized like a hundred times for it."

"NO." I said shaking my head wildly. "I wont have anything to do with it if it involves being me being a wing-man or you being my wing-man."

"Please~" She hummed while giving me her best puppy dog eyes. Normally I would have crumbled under that look but the instant I started to say okay mistress Vageta's laugh floated through my mind along with the image of a bucket full of crabs.

"No, I'm sorry Hayate but I cant be your wing-man." I stated with firm resolve. I don't think I could handle a repeat of that night.

"Fine." She sighed. "But will you at least come with me, it would be a waste to have to through away this ticket." I eyed at her warily. "You only have to come, I wont ask you to be my wing-man." She said holding her hands up in a defeated gesture.

"But my deadline..."

"Oh come on you only have like five more pages to draw, and at your fastest you can do anywhere from eight to fifteen pages in twenty-four hours. Taking a break just for tonight wont hurt."

I sighed scratching my head before looking up into those friendly eyes. "I guess I can take one night of for my soon to be ex-editor."

She lifted a brow. "Was it just me or did I hear some happiness in your voice when you said ex-editor?"

I turned my chair away smiling, before standing and saying. "I'm sure it was just your imagination." I loved Hayate, don't get me wrong, but at times the woman could be a slave driver. Then at other times she could be way too relaxed and wouldn't do her job at all. "Anyways shouldn't you get home and change?"

"Right, um I will meet you outside of the club in an hour and a half." Hayate said pushing herself up and walking over to me.

"Where is this club at anyways?"

"It's where that crappy apartment complex you used to live at was, you know the one that smelled like rotten milk and dead fish?" She asked.

"Yeah, I had hear that they tore it down after it received to many warnings for health violations."

"Well, they built the club in the place that the building used to be. You remember where it is right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I used to live there Hayate, of course I remember."

"Okay then. Oh and wear that outfit I got you for your birthday, you cant come to this placed dressed in jeans and a sweater." Hayate hummed. "And I know for a fact that is about the only outfit that you have that you could wear to a night club."

"Well sorry that I was raised to not dress like a slut." I muttered. "But do I really have to wear that outfit?"

"Yup, you have to. I'll see you at 10." Hayate said before walking out of the room.

I sighed and exited the room a few moments after I heard the front door close. Quickly making my way to my room at the back of the flat. My room wasn't anything special all it held was my queen sized bed, a small dresser, and the night stand that stood right next to my bed. The walls were white and on them hung a few pictures of my friends and family.

I walked pass my bed and went to the closet door and pulled it opened. At the bottom pushed all the way in the back was the box that held the outfit that Hayate had given me for my birthday this year. It wasn't that I didn't like it, it was just a little embarrassing. It showed more skin that I would like and it was what Precia-obaa-san would call street walker clothes. I bent over and pulled the box out before placing it on my bed. I pulled out the tight fitting deep red midriff halter top and began having second thoughts.

Maybe I should just not go. Ugh, who am I kidding if I don't show up Hayate will come back here and drag me there by my hair or she use it as guilt trip material for as long as she can. With a frown I pulled off my comfortable t-shirt and put on the skin tight top. I figured with it until it had been pulled down as far as I could which was just a few inches under my breasts. I showed most of my slightly toned stomach, and left me feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

Next was the black leather skirt, I sat the skirt on my bed and moved over to rummage around in my dresser for a pair of black pantie hose. The skirt fell a bit above mid thigh and that was made a little more bearable with the hose on. The outfit was completed with a belt that was the same color as the shirt and a black leather jacket.

I left my hair as it was, pulled together in the back by a ribbon at the tip, and left my house with out looking in the mirror. I would have been to embarrassed if I had looked and I probably wouldn't have left at all.

* * *

><p>~Time passes~<p>

I stood across the street in front of the night club just watching people be admitted into the club as I waited for Hayate. The club was a large square building made out of some kind of black material. The entrance was two large green doors that were being guarded by burly men in black. Above the doors in cursive neon green lights was _C~wind. _The building itself must have been sound proof because from were I stood nothing but the sounds of the occasional passing car could be heard. The only real light came from the street lamps and _C~wind_'s sign, the moon couldn't be seen over head.

My eyes trained on another group and they made their was toward the club, this group consisted of three girls. From where I stood I could tell that there was a brunette, a blond and then another one with purple hair. The blond seemed to be pushing the brunette towards the doors while the latter made negative gestures with her arms. The women with purple hair said something which caused the blonde to scream.

"WHAT?" I blinked at the sudden out burst and, thinking that something was wrong, walked across the street to find out if they needed any help.

"..o you mean you don't have them!" I heard the blond say as I walked into hearing distance.

"I mean exactly what I said, I don't have them." Came the purple haired ones answer.

"How in the hell could you not have them! We have been planning this thing all week and for you to forget them is unforgivable!" Hissed the blonde.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked cutting into the blonds rant, and effectively gaining the attention of all three women.

Blazing green orbs turned on me and I found my self facing one very pissed off American. "Who the hell are you?" She spat and I suddenly regretted coming over here to see if they needed help.

"Alisa-chan!" Her friends chorused disapprovingly in unison.

I scratched my cheek nervously. "Um, I'm Fate."

"Okay _Fate" _She said my name like it was some kind of disease. "What in the hell do you want?"

I felt my eye twitch in mild annoyance. I guess this is what I get for trying to be a good person. "Look, I just wanted to see if anything was wrong because you looked like you were troubled. But if that is causing problems for you I will leave." I turned sharply and began heading back to the other side of the street but before I made it off the side walk I was halted by a warm hand grabbing mine.

"I'm sorry about that." A sweet voice called from behind me. I turned to meet lovely apologetic slate blue orbs. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes roamed over her beautiful face before locking onto those eyes again. I felt a small prick of sadness as she let go of my hand. "Alisa-chan doesn't mean what she says when she is angry. She just yells at anything in sight."

"Um." I said finding it surprisingly hard to form words while looking into her eyes, it felt like I was drowning in them. I pulled my eyes away from hers and tried to find something else to look at which ended in my eyes scanning her body in a n inappropriate way. It was an understatement to say that she was beautiful. Blushing heavily my eyes returned to hers. "I-it's f-fine."

"No it's not fine. Alisa-chan should apologize." I tore my eyes away from the girl in front of me to find my self staring into yet another pair of blue eyes, but thankfully these ones didn't seem to have the same affect on me as the brunettes.

"No, that's okay." I said turning to face her, I didn't want to cause any problems.

"Alisa-chan apologize." The brunet commanded.

"She said it was fine, so why should I?" The blond crossed her arms over her chest looking at me evenly.

"Alisa-chan, it's proper manners to apologize after yelling in some ones face." The purple haired one said.

"It's really fine she doesn't have to apologize." I said again, hoping that they would let it drop. The blond huffed, and I was immediately reminded of Hayate's cousin Vita.

"Your so childish sometimes, Alisa-chan." The brunet muttered before turning back to me, her eyes locked onto mine making my insides feel like mush. "Sorry about all of this."

"It's fine." I said again, I'm beginning to feel like a broken record.

The brunette giggled. "Everything seems to be fine with you, Fate-san" I blushed slightly and scratched my cheek, it was a nervous habit. "Oh, we haven't introduced our selves yet. I'm Nanoha, this" She gestured to the blond. "Is Alisa-chan, and this" Another gesture this time to the one with purple hair. "Is Suzuka-chan." The two Japaneses girls bowed while the American simply nodded in my direction.

"My name is Fate." I said introducing myself for the second time with a bow. "Um, so what was the problem?" I asked getting back to the whole reason I came over here.

"It seems that I lost our tickets and now we cant get in." Suzuka answered.

"I didn't want to come anyway." I heard Nanoha mutter.

Same here, I thought.

"Well we could always ask..." I began when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Fate-chan." I glanced over a Hayate as she a approached us. "I knew those clothes would look good on you." she said as she stood in front of the group. "And who are these beautiful ladies? Don't tell me..." Her face went from neutral to shocked in one second flat.

"What?" I asked.

"You started a harem, and you didn't invite me!" Her azure orbs stared into my own with a look akin to betrayal. The sad part is that I cant tell if she is being serious or not...

"Who are you calling a harem?" I heard the annoyed voice of Alisa call out.

"You do realize that this is real life, and not one of your fantastic right?" I asked incredulously.

"Fate my dear sweet, Fate-chan. Don't tell me you dint notice?" Hayate threw her arm around my shoulder and turned so that we were facing the other three women. I had a feeling my question was going to be ignored.

"Notice what?" I could see that the Alisa wasn't liking the fact the Hayate had practically ignored her.

"That the brunette was most defiantly checking you out while you where talking to her companion." I blinked as I watched Nanoha's face turn a brilliant shade of red, and I couldn't stop the little blush of my own from forming as Hayate continued. "And while our angry blonde friend wasn't staring at your butt, I could still see some very passionate hate sex going on between you two. Then we have the quite librarian type, kinky Fate-chan, nice. "

While I was resisting the urge to face palm at my friend's antics, Alisa yelled. "Who are you calling your friend?" She looked like she was about to choke Hayate. "And I am not having hate sex with anybody, damn it!"

"I was definably not checking her out!" Nanoha spoke as soon as Alisa had finished, she was bright red and that really wasn't helping her case. Also the fact that her eyes would look every where but in to my own was working against her

"Quite librarian type..." Suzuka hummed to her self thoughtfully, she seemed to be taking this whole thing better than the other two.

The only thing saving me from embarrassment was the fact that I was use to Hayate and her eccentric behavior. I had build up some resistance to her teasing. A small part of me found Hayate amazing. She could just walk up to three total strangers and tease them like it was nothing. Her confidence was something that I will probably never get used to.

"I liked their reactions." Hayate whispered so that only I could hear. Her arm, that was still on my shoulder, was removed and she held her hand out to the women. "Names Hayate, it's a pleasure to meet ya." She said with a charming smile, that I am sure hundred of girls in the past had fallen prey to. The group just stared at her, all three of them dumbfounded, and I couldn't really blame them. The conversation had gone from harems to hate sex to an unprompted introduction in less than a few minutes. It was confusing even for me.

The silence that followed Hayate's introduction was award to say the least. The three friends were exchanging glances, well two of the three friends were exchanging glances while the third opted to glare Hayate and me down. Felling the overwhelming need to at least try and get rid of the silence I began to introduce the women. "Hayate, this is Nanoha-san, Suzuka-san, and Alisa-san. They seemed to have lost there tickets and now they cant get into the club."

"I can help you with that." Hayate grinned.

"Really?" Nanoha asked Hayate curiously. I was thinking the same thing, as far as I know we only ad two invitations.

"Yup." Came Hayates quick reply.

"Th-" Suzuka started

"We don't needed your help." Alisa cut in , most likely still angry about that hate sex comment.

"Alisa-chan, this whole thing started in the first place because you were angry about not being able to get in to the club." Nanoha stated. "And now your saying that you don't want to get in. Which is it, do you want to go to this club or not?" Alisa mumbled something under her breath to Nanoha and the brunette nodded before turning to us. "Um could you excuse us for a moment?"

I nodded and the three girls walked quickly down the street until they were out of ear shot. I was sort of glad that they left because it gave me a chance to ask Hayate about something that had been bothering me. "Hayate, how exactly are we going to get them into the club?"

"Didn't I tell you, Shamal and Signum own this club."

I blinked. "I didn't even know that they were back from the States yet." Shamal and Signum had taken off to the US to participate in a bar tending competition. Shamal was going to compete and Signum was going to make sure that any American male dumb enough to step within a three foot radius of her women lost a few select parts.

"Yeah they just got back yesterday, they had Vita oversee the construction while they were away. So that they could open up as soon as they returned. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you know how Shamal gets when she is excited. She came over last night and gave me the tickets, and completely blew the whole thing." Hayate chuckled.

"I'll have to congratulate them." I said smiled, happy for my two friends. I glanced over to my right just in time to see Nanoha and her friends coming towards us.

"If you don't mind, we would really appreciate it if you could help us get in." Slate blues orbs met mine and I was agreeing before I could even think about it.

* * *

><p>~Time Passes~<p>

After we had entered the club Hayate and I had soon parted ways with the group of women and gone off to do our own thing. The club was dimly lit and its theme seemed to be black and dark green, judging by the lights and the color of the stools surrounding the bar. The bar ,which wrapped around the dance floor, was made of smooth black marble that was lit over head by green lights .The dance floor sat in the center of the room and was packed with people dancing to the music played the DJ who's name I heard was Rein. And the people who weren't dancing were either sitting at the bar enjoying drinks, or they were up stairs in the lounge like facility taking a break from the pounding music to enjoy the company of the other clubbers. All in all the place had a nice feel to it, and I found myself enjoying the atmosphere. Even thought I wasn't to thrilled about coming at first I am glad that I decided to.

I smiled and nodded my thanks to Shamal as she handed me my second long island ice tea of the night. It would only take about one more for me to get tipsy and since Hayate was paying she would just order me another one after she finished hers, without asking if I wanted it or not. Which was why I usually ended up drunk as a skunk. It would be rude to throw it away if she payed for it.

"Hey, Fate-chan." Hayate hissed elbowing me lightly in the ribs. "That guy over there is checking you out." She discreetly jerked her head in the direction left of where we sat. My eyes glided in that direction until they met a pair of ocean blue orbs the man grinned, in what he believed to be a sexy manner, in my direction and winked. Resisting the urge to frown and gag, I smiled back. Which ,to my dismay, prompted the green haired man to move towards me. I was really only trying to be polite.

It's not that I dislike men, I prefer women, but unlike Hayate I don't discriminate because of gender. It's just that I don't like it when I am at a bar and a man(or women) tries to hit on me. Because they generally are only looking for a one night stand and that's just not how I like to do things. Be it with a man or a woman I like to at least have a good relationship before sex.

"Hey there." He said with that same grin on his face, it made him look like a creeper. He was wearing a pair of blue slacks and a white button up shirt. He had a tie hanging loosely around his neck and his shirt was untucked giving him a casual appearance.. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hayate discreetly get up and head onto the dance floor.

"Hey there, yourself." I said still smiling. I was mentally bashing my head against a wall, because the tone I used made me sound interested. I quickly downed my drink and waved to Shamal for another one, as he made himself comfortable in the seat that was formerly occupied by Hayate.

"My name is Verosaa, Verossa Acous. You can call me Vero." I met his blue eye again and I was reminded of another pair of slate blue orbs and the beautiful women that had them. Out of the two of them I would have to say that I would rather be talking to Nanoha right now, at least she didn't give me a creepy smile when we met.

"I am Fate T Harlaown" I wonder if it would be rude to tell him to call me Harlaown-san. "You can call me Fate."

"Does the T in your name stand for Tasty, because you are looking mighty delicious." he said smiling like he was the biggest genius in the would.

I blinked. Did he really just say that... How did he expect me to respond to that. Did he think I was going to giggle and blush, I haven't had nearly enough to alcohol for that yet.

So instead of giggling,thanking him, or whatever he expected me to do, I grabbed my drink and took a long swig. Mentally cursing Hayate for leaving me alone with Mr. Einstein here. "So Vero-san are you enjoying the club?" I asked hoping to make polite conversation.

"No I wasn't, but my night became perfect the instant I sat down next to an angel at the bar." He said charmingly.

I held back a frown. What's with these pick up lines they aren't even in good taste. The sad part about this is I think that he is sober. I haven't heard lines this bad since middle school. It sorta makes me want to use him as comic relief in my manga. " I'm flattered, Vero-san." I lied, placing my half empty drink on the counter to free my hands. I could feel the alcohol beginning to take affect, and that wasn't a good thing. I became either very honest and sly or very sweet and loving when I was drunk, according to Hayate, and right now honest probable wouldn't be the best thing.

"I only speak the truth." He chuckled. "You are a very sexy woman, Fate-san."

And you are a very annoying man, Vero-san. "You shouldn't compliment me too much it'll go strait to my head." In other words please for the love of god don't use another pick up line.

"But a women like you was made to be complimented." His grin widened and he was beginning to remind me of the Grinch. At the part in the move when he was planning to steal Christmas.

"Oh, I don't know about that." I said with a shrug, and I finished my latest drink. Even though I knew it was a bad idea I order another one and tried to ignore the concerned look that Shamal sent my way as she sat it down in front of me. "So Vero-san what do you do for a living?"

"I work as an assistant at the TSAB in the conflict department." He said with a proud smile. I smiled back at his simply because I was glad that he didn't send another pick up line my way. "In fact I work with the head enforcer."

"Really, than you should know my Onii-chan, Chrono Harlaown." I watched as all of the color drained from Vero-san's face.

"Chorono's your brother?" The fear in his voice caused me to wonder what Onii-chan was like at work..

"Yes, do you know him?" I was kind of happy that he was so afraid because it might me that he will leave me alone.

"Yeah, he is one of the strongest guys in the force. He's told us about you, he said that on a good day you could easily kick his ass. He said you and Amy-san were t he only things that he had to be afraid of." Vero-san looked like he would rather be anywhere but here and I was starting to feel sorry for him. Because I am sure that Chrono warned the force to leave his little sister alone, or they would met a quick death by his hands. He was always over protective.

"Oh, I see that Onii-chan has been telling horror stories about me again." I laugh softly. It wasn't a lie in a fight I could take Chrono out as long as he wasn't using his device. I wanted to be an enforcer at one point in time so I started to take fighting lessons, but even after I decided to be a mangaka I kept up with them. They work as a great stress reviler.

"Well not all of them were horror stories." Vero-san said with a forced laugh. As I watched him twitch in his seat I couldn't help but wonder what exactly Chrono had been telling him about me.

"How long have you been on the force Vero-san?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I visit there often but I have never seen you there." I shook my head slightly to clear the fog that seemed to be trying to settle there. I knew that I had already had to much to drink and I could feel the urge to say some less than polite things to the man in next to me..

"Um, it's only been about two months now." He glanced nervously over at me. "The guys were just talking today about how you haven't been there in a while. They said it was customary to introduce you too all of the new guys." What he was leaving out was the fact that I was often told to give my opinion on the new guys to the head of the department, Graham-san. My opinion really didn't matter he normally would only ask the guys on the force for theirs but Graham-san said that he wanted the opinion of a trusted civilian so he chose me. He probably only chose me because I was Chorono's sister. "Um, do you think that we could forget this ever happened?" He asked with a slightly panicked grin.

"Oh, trust me I would like to forget that I had ever met you to begin with." I said smirking in his direction. "I mean come one 'Does the T stand for tasty' that has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." I chuckled before I took another drink of my tea. I couldn't stop the smile that had formed on my face as I took in his disbelieving look.

"Fate-san...?" he asked as if he was unsure of something.

"That's my name, and you know it's only proper to call a lady by her last name unless you know her." I frowned at him disapprovingly.

"You said that I could call you y your first name!" He said angrily.

"I was only being polite." I shrugged dismissively, I was having a problem getting rid of the alcohol haze in my mind.

"Where are your manners now!" He was glaring at me now like I had offended him in some way.

"They left about five minutes ago, you probably didn't notice because you were staring at me chest." I said glaring back. I had already had enough of this guy and now he was getting on my last nerve. So I decided to let he liquor talk. "Man you are so slimy. Oops did I say that out loud." I stated with fake surprise covering my mouth.

"And your a bitch, I don't care if you are Chorono's sister." He stood up. "I don't have to put up with this."

"Bye~" I sang out happily as he made his way back to the dance floor. "Now, what am I going to do?" I scanned the crowd looking for any sign of any one familiar when out of the corner of my eye I saw a fluttering streak of reddish brown. When I turned to face the color completely I saw Nanoha, the pretty girl I had met outside making, her way up to the second floor lounge.. I felt a devious grin form on my faced. At least now I had something to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

I sighed as I made my way up the stairs to the hopefully quieter lounge. After we had parted ways with Fate-san and her friend the three of us had gone to the dance floor, but after a while I had gotten ore and left Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan on there own. I really wasn't all that thrilled about coming here in the first place, I had a to meet my new client in the morning so I didn't want to stay up too late and I refused to drink. I was a light weight when it came to alcohol any way so even a cup of sake would make me drunk and I really didn't need a hangover in the morning.

Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan really did have good intentions when they invited me out but they couldn't have picked a worse time. And Alisa-chan wouldn't take no for an answer, because I haven't had a night on the town since I adopted Vivio a year ago. When she told me that I didn't believe her but once I though about it she had been right. I would go to work come home and play with Vivio. And on my days off I would always take Vivio out for some quality family time. So I had agree to go out with them but only if I could find a baby sitter, and my parents had agreed to watch her for me.

Even thought this was my first night by myself in forever I wasn't really enjoying it like I used to. I used to at least try to strike up a conversation with someone new but now I didn't even want to be bothered because I couldn't see myself bringing them home to meet Vivio. There has only been two people I found even remotely attractive and the second one turned tail and ran the instant I told him about my daughter. The first..well I haven't seen her since we split up at the entrance, even so she would probable run too if I mention Vivio. I sighed dejectedly. There really was no point in coming here, it is only depressing me.

As I rounded the top of the stairs I heard a surprising familiar voice call out my name. "Nanoha-san!"

Speak of the devil. I turned to see a the tall blonde woman from the entrance coming my way, she made quick work of the stairs and she was at my side in a few moments. "Hey." She said smiling down at me, I was surprised to find my hear skip a beet when my eyes met her burgundy orbs. I also noted that she was at least a half a head taller than me.

"Hey, Fate-san." I said back with a smile.

"What happened to your friends?" She asked.

"They are on the dance floor still, what about Hayate-san?"

"She left me alone with some jerk, but I ditched him." She said with a shrug. "Then I saw you heading up here and decide to come and see if you would like to join me in the lounge for a drink?" Her bright wine eyes sparkled with hope as she looked at me.

"Um, I don't know..." I said uncertainly. It's not like I didn't want to but for some reason I had a feeling something would happen if I was alone with the blond and there was alcohol involved. And I am not so sure that the blond would be the instigator.

"Oh come on, I promise, I wont grope you or anything." She said chuckling. "Girl scout's honor." She held her hand above her heart for emphasis.

I smiled and gave a slight nod. "Okay, I guess I could have a drink with you." Even though I was internally smacking myself, I had promised myself that I wouldn't drink.

"Alright, now that's more like it. The first step in friendship is to simply say yes." Fate-san said as she took me gently by the arm and led me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>~Time passes~<p>

Fate-san and I sat together on a leather sofa in one the far corners of the lounge. We had been chatting amicably ever since I had agreed to have a drink with her. We talked about every thing and nothing and I was surprised at how well we were getting along. We never had that beginning awkward silence were you don't know what to talk about, it was like we had been friends for a while.

Fate-san sighed and stretched, and I found me eyes drawn to the flat expanse of her uncovered stomach. I could see the muscles moving there as she moved slightly to make herself more comfortable. I swallowed deeply as my eyes swept downward past her belly button and over her skirt until they landed on her long slim panty hose covered legs. I reached for my untouched drink, as she crossed and uncrossed her legs, in order to distract myself from on coming dirty thoughts. I took one drink and than another of the surprisingly sweet tasting liquid. I had let Fate-san order for me because I didn't drink often enough to know what I would like.

"What's this drink called?" I asked the now stationary blond.

"Hm, I believe Shamal named it _Signum's dream._" The blond said thoughtfully.

"Shamal?" I asked as I took another drink of the delicious fluid.

"She owns this place and she is one of my closer friends. So do you like it?" She was watching me curiously, I had not stopped drinking since I took the first sip. I could already tell that I was at my limit and that I should stop if I didn't want to do something stupid.

"Yeah, I really like sweet things." I noticed that with each sip the blond that was sitting next to me became even more attractive, another sign that I should stop. But the drink was so good it would be a shame to wast it.

"I thought so, you seem like that kind of person." The blond said still watching me like she was waiting for something.

"What does that mean?" I asked my voice slurring a little as the alcohol began to work it's way into my system.

"Well, cute people generally like sweet things." The blond said with a slight blush on her pretty face.

"Heh Heh, So~ Fate-chan thinks I'm cute." I slurred out happily as I shuffled a little bit closer to her on the couch. "I think your cute too." I said winking at her, even I knew that I was drunk at this point.

"Fate-chan huh." The blond said with a raised eyebrow still blushing.

"Yup, you get a -chan because I like you a lot." I said moving even closer to her, at this point I was practically on her lap. A small not-so-drunk part of me was screaming at the horror of being on a strangers lap, while the more drunk and dominant part of me really wanted to kiss this stranger because I haven't had any kind of action in a long time, not since Vivio came into my life. That part of me was thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to, for once in my life, just let what happens happen.

"Nanoha-san are you okay?" I looked into questioning burgundy eyes and decided.

"Fate-chan~" I hummed as I held her face between my hands, enjoying the blush that was spreading across her face. "Were going to see what happens."Before she could respond I pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Um, yeah. I don't really know what to say about this, except that I had a lot of fun writing it and I have a crap load of ideas for this story. And Nanoha is a very light weight drinker, while Fate is a bit more complex when it comes to alcohol. Fate has two modes when she is drunk, she is either really sweet and loving or she becomes a slightly evil plotting minx( which you really didn't get to see much of.).<p>

I hope that you enjoyed this even if it was only a little. If you found there was anything you liked about it please tell me in a review, the same goes for anything you hate about it. I am not flame proof, but I am flame resistant so please feel free to use some fire in your reviews.

I am sorry about the lack of updates on my other stories, but my muse is being difficult and she only wants to work on certain things. Which is the cause of all of the still ongoing stories I am writing. But I am trying hard to work on my other stories too, so hopefully I will have chapters out for them soon.

Thanks for reading.

~Shaitenshi


End file.
